Cambridge Apostles
Die Cambridge Apostles, auch bekannt als die Cambridge Conversazione Society und The Apostles, war eine elitäre intellektuelle Geheimgesellschaft an der Cambridge University, gegründet in 1820 von George Tomlinson nach dem Vorbild einer Freimaurerloge. Diese Geheimgesellschaft wurde so genannt, weil sie die zwölf begabtesten Studenten der Cambridge University verbinden sollte. Die aktiven Mitglieder bestehen überwiegend aus Studienanfängern. Die Gesellschaft war traditionell um King's College und Trinity College angesiedelt, was heute nicht mehr der Fall ist. Aktivitäten und Mitgliedschaft Die Cambridge Apostles waren im Wesentlichen ein Debattierclub. Treffen wurden einmal wöchentlich abgehalten, traditionell an Samstagabenden, bei denen ein Mitglied einen Vortrag zu einem beliebigen Thema hielt und später eine Diskussion zu diesem Thema leitete. Während der Treffen wurden Sardinen auf Toast gegessen, die sie "Wale" nannten. Es gab keine Beschränkungen denen das Thema des Beitrages unterlag - weder moralische, juristische noch ideologische Grenzen sollten die Freiheit des Vortrages behindern. Die Apostel verwalteten seit ihrer Gründung ein ledernes Tagebuch, in dem ein Schriftführer die besprochenen Themen protokollierte. Die aktiven Mitglieder, die überwiegend aus Undergraduates zusammengesetzt sind, wurden als "Apostles" bezeichnet, ehemalige Mitglieder wurden "Angels" genannt. In der Regel wurden die "Apostles" zu "Angels" wenn sie ihre Studien abschlossen oder eine Assistentenstelle, die ein Promotionsstudium begleitete, annahmen. "Angels" suchten dann nach neuen Mitgliedern unter den Studienanfängern. Jedes Jahr werden, unter größter Geheimhaltung, alle "Angels" zu einem "Apostles' dinner" in einem Cambridge College eingeladen. Undergraduates, die für eine Mitgliedschaft in Erwägung gezogen wurden, wurden als "Embryos" bezeichnet und zu "Embryo Partys" eingeladen, bei denen bestehende Mitglieder entschieden, ob ein "Embryo" aufgenommen werden sollte oder nicht. Die Studenten besuchten diese Partys ohne zu wissen, dass sie für eine Mitgliedschaft in Erwägung gezogen wurden. Um ein "Apostle" zu werden, musste ein Eid zur Geheimhaltung abgelegt werden und eine Vorlesung gehört werden, die ursprünglich von dem Apostel Fenton Hort (Theologe seit 1851) geschrieben wurde. Es gab nur wenige weibliche Mitglieder. Die erste Frau (eine amerikanische Ph.D Studentin der sozialen Anthropologie) wurde 1985 Mitglied, 165 Jahre nachdem die "Cambridge Apostles" gegründet wurden. Kritiker sagen, dass die geheime Natur der Apostel, zusammen mit der geringen Anzahl der weiblichen Mitglieder und dem signifikanten Anteil der "Angels", die ein Stipendium in Cambridge erhielten, sowie Stellen in den Medien, der Regierung und der Kirche, die leistungsorientierten Ideale der Universität unterlaufen würde. Ehemalige Mitglieder sprachen von einem lebenslangen Bund, der sie untereinander verband. Der Philosoph Henry Sidgwick schrieb in seinen Memoiren über die Apostel: "the tie of attachment to this society is much the strongest corporate bond which I have known in my life" (die Bindung zu dieser Gesellschaft ist die stärkste, die ich in meinem Leben gekannt habe). Der Cambridge Spionagering Die Cambridge Apostles wurden 1979 schlagartig weltweit durch den Cambridge Spionagering bekannt, als Premierministerin Margaret Thatcher vor das House of Commons trat und den Abgeordneten einen der größten Spionageskandale in der Geschichte Großbritanniens verkündete. Mindestens vier Männer, die Zugang zu den höchsten Ebenen der britischen Regierung hatten (zwei von ihnen waren ehemalige Apostel), wurden überführt Informationen an den KGB weitergeleitet zu haben. Die vier Geheimagenten waren: Guy Burgess, ein MI6-Officer und Sekretär des stellvertretenden Außenministers; Anthony Blunt, MI5-Officer, Direktor des Courtauld Institute und Kunstberater der englischen Königin; Donald MacLean, Minister des Außenministeriums; und Kim Philby, MI6-Officer und Journalist. Obwohl nur vier Männer enttarnt wurden, gab es Gerüchte über einen fünften Mann, einem führenden Officer des britischen Geheimdienstes, der nie gefunden wurde. Viele dieser Gerüchte verwiesen auf Victor Rothschild, einem anderen Apostel, der in London Räumlichkeiten für die Treffen der Spione bereitstellte, obwohl es keine Beweise gab, dass er von den Spionageaktivitäten wusste. Der amerikanische Schriftsteller Michael Straight, der ehemalige Herausgeber der New Republic, wurde ebenfalls in diesem Zusammenhang vorübergehend verdächtigt. Zwei der genannten Spione, Guy Burgess und Anthony Blunt, beide homosexuell, waren Mitglieder der Cambridge Apostles. Damals wurde behauptet, dass Homosexualität eine der Voraussetzungen für die Mitgliedschaft war und es wurde nachgesagt, dass die Geheimgesellschaft von Homosexualität und Marxismus geprägt war. Anthony Blunt, ein Kommunist, war der erste, der vom KGB rekrutiert wurde, als er 1933 in die Sowjetunion reiste. Als er nach Großbritannien zurückkehrte, rekrutierte er auf Anweisungen des KGB schnell andere Studenten in Cambridge, unter anderem auch Michael Straight. Dennoch war es nicht Blunt, der Burgess, Philby und MacLean rekrutierte, wie der Schriftsteller Russel Aiuto schreibt (http://www.crimelibrary.com/terrorists_spies/spies/cambridge/2.html?sect=23). Alphabet der Angels Cambridge Apostles waren (das Jahr des Beitritts in Klammern, wenn bekannt): * Noel Annan, Mitglied des MI5 und Rektor der University of London * Julian Bell, Lyriker * Francis Birrell, Kritiker und Journalist * Anthony Blunt, Kunstberater des Hofes und KGB-Spion * Rupert Brooke, Lyriker (1908) * Arthur Buller, Jurist * Charles Buller * Guy Burgess, Mitglied des MI6 und KGB-Spion * Erasmus Darwin (1823) * Goldsworthy Lowes Dickinson, Historiker und Philosoph * Edward Fitzgerald, Lyriker und Übersetzer * Edward Morgan Forster, Schriftsteller (1901) * Roger Eliot Fry, Kunsthistoriker (1887) * Arthur Hallam, Lyriker (1829) * Godfrey Harold Hardy, Mathematiker * Eric Hobsbawm, Historiker * Fenton Hort, Theologe (1851) * Aldous Huxley, Schriftsteller * John Mitchell Kemble, Historiker * John Maynard Keynes, Wirtschaftswissenschaftler * Paul Levy, Restaurantkritiker * Geoffrey Lloyd, Altphilologe * Frederick Denison Maurice, Literaturwissenschaftler und Theologe * James Clerk Maxwell, Physiker (1852) * Desmond McCarthy, Feuilletonist und Kritiker * John Ellis McTaggart, Philosoph * Charles Merivale, englischer Historiker * George Edward Moore, Philosoph (1894) * Raymond Mortimer, Kunstkritiker und Journalist * Victor Rothschild, Bankier * Bertrand Russell, Philosoph (1892) * John Tressider Sheppard, Altphilologe * Gerald Shove, Wirtschaftswissenschaftler (1909) * Henry Sidgwick, Philosoph (1857) * Charles Percy Snow, Schriftsteller und Physiker * Leslie Stephen, Philosoph * John Sterling, Schriftsteller * James Strachey, Journalist (Biograph Sigmund Freuds) * Lytton Strachey, Schriftsteller und Kritiker (1902) * Michael Straight, Publizist und KGB-Spion * Alfred Tennyson, Schriftsteller * Stephen Tomlin, Bildhauer * George Tomlinson, Theologe (1820) * Richard Trench, Schriftsteller und Theologe * George Macaulay Trevelyan, Historiker * Robert Trevelyan, Lyriker und Übersetzer * Saxon Sidney Turner, Schriftsteller * Arthur Waley, Sinologe und Historiker * Brooke Foss Westcott, Theologe * Alfred North Whitehead, Mathematiker und Philosoph (1884) * Ludwig Wittgenstein, Philosoph (1912) Quellen * Übersetzung des englischen Wikipedia-Beitrages: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cambridge_Apostles; 13. März 2005 * Mandl, Benedikt; http://www.spiegel.de/unispiegel/studium/0,1518,k-2039,00.html; 13. März 2005 Category:GesellschaftCategory:StudentenverbindungCategory:19. JahrhundertCategory:20. JahrhundertCategory:21. Jahrhundert